This proposal describes computational research in biophysical chemistry to be carried out by the five participating co-investigators. Funding is requested to purchase a multi-processor computer based on the RISC architecture to replace the Convex C220. A final choice of vendor will not be made until competitive evaluations of alternative RISC based systems are carried out after funding of the proposal. The projects for which the requested equipment will be used include: Computer Simulations of Solvated Proteins (R.M. Levy), Computer Simulations of Double Helical DNA (W.K. Olson), X-ray Crystallographic Studies of Biological Molecules (H. M. Berman), Protein Folding and Structure Determination by NMR (J.Baum), and Design and Study of Rigid Helical Peptides of Biological Importance (J. Taylor). Computational research in quantum chemistry and biochemistry by a group of additional faculty users is summarized. The need for the RISC multi-processor is based on the computationally intensive nature of these projects, and the need for the visualization of the computed results concerning complex biomolecular systems.